Ares
Ares, Greek god of War. One of The Olympians. Occasional lover of Aphrodite, father of Phobos (with Aphrodite). Proud, steadfast, beligerant man of action. Generally disliked by his family, though loved by Aphrodite for his body and by Hera for his loyalty. First appeared in Season 1. Died in Season 3. Season 1 Was responsible for setting his son, Phobos, on Clearwater after setting a wager, under the influence of a stolen bottle of Dionysus' wine, with Aphrodite to see which is the stronger force to overcome fear; Love or War. When Fionn beheaded Phobos, but with the help of Barbie Hudson and Cord Van Graff, he fell into a sulk and stayed away from contact with the earth-realm. Season 2 Stayed back from the conflict between Olympus, Erebus and Fionn and wallowed in his wounded pride for the loss of the wager. His fury did manifest in the call for combat in his scions at this time as he sought to test his sons and daughters in battle- so that they may compete with Fionn and his like. One of his sons, Ivan Boyka, felt the pull of his influence and found himself pitted against Cord Van Graff, largely against his will. Seeking vengenance for Boyka breaking Cord's back, Fionn bested him in combat- but choose to spare Ivan's life and let him free to run from Agent Walker and other authorities. Ares was greatly displeased at his son losing to Fionn, and for the added insult of Fionn showing him mercy. He fell further into a depression that increased his drinking of Dionysus' wine. Once drunk he left a spear out in a hall of Olympus, only for Hermes to run past and trip over it. Having sprained his ankle, Hermes had to rest. As he rested Hermes' other senses sharpened and he heard Erebus murmuring his plans about Fionn. Ares, therefor, was inadvertently responsible for Hermes' reconaissance mission and for his providing information to Fionn. He remained skeptical of the entire feud between his father and Erebus, and mistrustful of Fionn, and choose to stay out of the battle. Once, before she left to broker a peace deal with Erebus, he asked Hera for her guidance. She smiled, enigmatically, and told him to do what he thinks is right. He choose to stay on the sidelines. Season 3 Cast down to Earth after the loss of the Aether, the breath of the Olympian Gods, Ares was furious at the loss of his home and blamed Erebus and Fionn in equal measure. Unlike his other House member's Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hermes and others, he didn't blame Zeus for his handling of the war. Instead he choose to remain in solidarity, like Demeter, with Zeus and Hera. His goal, above all others, being the restoration of his House to Olympus. While Ford embarked on his quest for vegenance against the Olympians Ares bunkered down in a farmhouse on the outskirts of Clearwater with his father and mother. Ares entered a seige mentality, bringing a dozen of his most highly decorated scions to his side, and supplied Demeter with one of his 'dogs of war'. When Ford visited Demeter's 'The Heavenly Bowl' cafe, across the road from The Half Moon Diner, Ares was alerted to Ford's investigation and intentions. Later when Ford pieced together Athena's involvement with Lucifer he went to his mother and asked her what Athena's part was in the war between the Houses. Hera eventually told Ares that Athena was responsible for the downfall of the Olympians. Enraged Ares launched an attack on Athena, an attack that alerted Ford to come to her safety. Ford fought him off and warped to safety at his father's tree-house. Athena confessed to him that everything that transpired was according to her plans, thought of in a moment of anger at the loss of her promised lover to Morrigan. Ford, sensing her deep shame and pain saw a vision of Athena taking her life, and chose to console her. Wanting more information he resolved to visit Zeus and Hera at the farmhouse. Athena, seeking redemption, chose to join Ford. When Ford advanced on the house, without the assistance of War, he faced the wrath of Ares' scions. However he non-lethally took care of his adversaries, with the help of Athena's powers of confusion and persuasion, until he faced off with the last opponent before the steps of the house- Ares himself. Ares refused to hear Ford's arguments of peace and his intention to just discover the truth- and instigated a violent confrontation. While Ford tried to avoid harming Ares, the God of War launched himself lethally at Ford with sword and spear. Ares scored one lethal stab after another, almost felling Ford, but was eventually pacified by Ford who struck him in a pressure point more than once. Ares fell to the ground, prone and unconscious. Ford discovered the truth on Hera's deathbed. That Hera was responsible for the whole war, having manipulated Athena with a plan to damn Fionn with the death of the Moriae and to entrap Lucifer in order to bring about the end of her life and the lives of the Olympians because of the actions of Zeus and her depression of ever-lasting life. Ares, learning of this betrayl, left the Olympians to settle in a camp in the woods of Clearwater. Fionn, newly released from Pandora's Box, met with Ares to beat him to a pulp for attacking his son. During this time Ford was aware that Jupiter had converted Ares' former quarters in Olympus over into a gaudily-dressed guest bedroom. When Aether returned to Zeus' side, who now lived at the abandoned theatre space on the edge of town, it became aparant that any Olympian who breathed in front of Aether would be returned to their Olympian powers in the earth-realm. However it is also said that it presented a test of a God- for any God who failed to accept their new 'humanity' are doomed to an uncertain fate. Ares arrived at the theatre while Ford was there with Athena who chose to 'test' herself. Ares angrily stepped forward to breath deeply from Aether- only to stumble to one knee and transform, monstrously, into a titan-like Minotaur. He fled the theatre. Zeus gave his assurance to Ford that he would keep his son under check where-ever he might have gone. Ford didn't encounter the Minotaur until he went camping in Clearwater's woods with Hope and the rest of Bleak Hall (and Jessica Foxdale-Nixon) Warned about the 'curious' flora by Ranger-in-training Susie Trachtenberg, Ford awoken after a night of camping to discover that his companions had gone missing. Following the trail several miles away with Hope he came upon a labyrinth-like maze. Once inside he was attacked by the 'walls' of the maze... and the ferocious Minotaur. He fought with the aggressive beast for many rounds, initially discovering that the toughness of the beast was immense (though managing to break off the tip of one of it's horns) before using the beast's speed and aggression against itself. Once defeated Ford secured the Minotaur in Pandora's Box. Feeling uneasy about holding Ares in the box Ford went to speak with Zeus. Zeus took the Minotaur and promised to keep his son under control. When Huitzilopochtli's plan was launched he struck out at several of Ford's allies- including the Olympians, orchestrating the choking of Demeter through a harmless-looking piece of fruit. Zeus, enraged by the loss of his Demeter, broke the news to his son, the Minotaur. The creature was said to have cried and motioned to be released from it's shackles. Zeus released his son and left to join Ford to avenge her death with Ares. They arrrived at the Rio, moments before it's launch, and despite the misgivings of some of the crew and the mistrust of Jupiter, Ford welcomed them both at his side. Ares fought valiantly when Ford's Squad made land in front of Huitzilopochtli's sacrificing temple. He cleared the way of hundreds of warriors and defended the rear-guard as Ford advanced on the temple. Reaching the enterance Ford turned around to see the Minotaur being overwhelmed by hundreds of combatants. Using his powers he cleared the attackers of the beast and the Minotaur fought on, saved by his one-time enemy. It was the last time that Ford saw Ares alive. When he returned from the temple he had discovered that Ares had died.